Snow in the darkness
by Nausicaahime04
Summary: He had everything: loving parents, friends and a sweet girlfriend. And still he fell in love with the wrong person. Rating M for a reason. Slash malexmale. Chap 12 up.
1. Chapter 1

You have been waiting for it (or not), here it is: my long Rocket/Sinedd fic. I hope you will like it and that it will not disappoint you.

Warning: rating M for malexmale slash, sexual content and some naughty words. May contain some faults ^^".

I still don't own Galactik Football (maybe one day…).

Everything but love.

In a dark room of a luxurious hotel, somewhere in Genesis Stadium, two boys were lying naked on the bed. The first one had a tanned skin and long, brown dread-locks. The second had a very pale skin, which contrasted with his spiky jet-black hair. Both had gorgeous bodies sculpted by hours of training. They were sleeping, recovering from their previous activities, entangled in the sheets.

The brown-haired boy slowly opened his eyes. Still washed out, he turned his head lazily to look at the digital alarm clock. 5 AM. He sighed. In one hour, he would have to leave. It would not have bothered him, some time ago. On the contrary, he had been eager to go away as soon as possible. Then, it had become harder and harder to leave this room, these sheets, this man. And now, the mere idea of leaving made him sad.

Knowing that he would not fall asleep, Rocket looked at the ceiling, remembering.

Their "relationship" had begun two years ago, during the last Galactik Football Cup. It was a bitter memory for Rocket. It was during this Cup that Rocket had been suspended because he had used the Breath in order to save his girlfriend, Tia. Yeah, what a crime. Then he had been introduced to a brand new underground game called Netherball: two football players confronted each other in a huge Sphere and no holds barred. Rocket had quickly become the king of the Sphere, beating all his opponents until Tia beat him. He had gone back to the Snow Kids and had won the Cup.

Sinedd had been the ruler of the Sphere and he had been the one who had introduced Rocket to Netherball. The two of them had not had much interaction, apart from the matches and Netherball. Until…

_One night, after a very hard match, Rocket followed Sinedd up to his hotel. He was irritated, angry and had an irrepressible desire for doing battle with him. They fought in Sinedd's room, a wild fist fight. As they were both on the floor, the black-haired striker managed to end up on top of Rocket, holding his wrists. The two boys looked at each other, panting, fury clear in their eyes. And they roughly kissed each other._

_Rocket didn't know who had started the kiss. But none of them seemed to want to stop it. It was only the lack of air that forced them to break apart. Sinedd pulled Rocket in another kiss, his tongue entering the other boy's mouth in force and exploring it. His domination was obvious, even crushing. Then he took on Rocket's neck. His kisses were so demanding that Rocket thought he actually wanted to bit him. It was the last coherent thought his brains produced before being overcome by sensations. The sensation of Sinedd's teeth against his skin, of his soft hair caressing his cheek, of his muscular body pressed against his own._

_Sinedd's mouth left the tender neck and went back to his lips for another furious kiss. He released the wrists and unzipped Rocket's jacket. Instead of rejecting the boy on top of him, the midfielder plunged his free hands into the thick black hair. He jumped a little when he felt Sinedd's cold fingers on his stomach. The fingers gently caressed his abs then his chest, playing with the nipples. Suddenly, the fingers left and Sinedd broke the kiss, much to Rocket's dislike. The black-haired boy looked down at his "prey": that shirt was really annoying. He pulled it up, revealing Rocket's tanned torso. He took off his own jacket and shirt, smirking as the midfielder eyed him greedily. He bent down, claiming once again those delicious lips. Then his mouth slid down the throat, the chest and the stomach. Rocket bit his lower lip not to moan. But he could not prevent noises from escaping his lips when he felt Sinedd's tongue making the opposite way. The dark striker looked at him straight in the eyes while his hands were busy taking off his pants and boxer._

_When he felt cool air on his harden manhood, Rocket felt his heart pounded in anticipation. He was hypnotized by Sinedd's violet eyes, darken by lust. Without leaving them, Rocket freed him from his clothes. And he waited._

_Sinedd positioned himself above Rocket's hips._

"_It will be painful." He whispered in his ear. And he penetrated him abruptly._

_Rocket cried. It was painful indeed. He hung on the jet-black hair and broad shoulders. Slowly, the pain was replaced by utter pleasure. He moaned openly. The thrusts accelerated until they climaxed._

Rocket had woken up naked in the bed, alone. He had felt sick and ashamed. He had had steamy sex with a man. And he had enjoyed it, a lot. He had promised himself not to make it again. Yet, they had made it again.

Rocket had really tried to stop it. For him, for Tia. But he was irresistibly attracted to Sinedd. It was not love. It was everything but love. It was lust, it was weakness, it was dependence. Yeah, Sinedd was his drug. So painful, so pleasant.

Their relationship was clear: sex and only sex. Well, it had been clear for Rocket until one night, in a discotheque. There, he had seen his lover, sat on a couch, a glass of whisky in one hand and a very sexy brunette on his knees. The girl, whose clothes were very short, had whispered something in Sinedd's ear. Then, they had got up and made their way towards the exit. Rocket knew exactly what they were about to do. And it had broken his heart. When he had seen Sinedd later, he had punched him.

But it was not love. How could he love someone like Sinedd? He was selfish, bad-tempered, and when they had sex, he was violent and he loved to humiliate him, like when Rocket had had to "apologize" for his outburst.

Rocket sighed once again. He accepted everything from his lover. He turned towards him. Sinedd was sleeping peacefully, which was quite unusual. The midfielder outstretched his hand and gently caressed the pale cheek. It felt strange. Tenderness was forbidden between them. This gesture seemed so intimate to Rocket. After few minutes, he got up, dressed and silently left the room with a last look at the slender form on the bed.

It was not love, wasn't it?

Chapter 1 is done. As always I hope you liked it. It's 1 AM and I'm going to bed. Good night, or good morning, it depends : ).

Reviews are very enjoyed.


	2. I make everything, but love

So, second chapter of this fic. Thank you for reading and reviewing the first chapter.

This chapter is basically the same as the first chapter but with Sinedd's point of view.

I make everything, but love.

When he woke up, Sinedd was alone in the bed. He got up, took a shower and got ready for his morning training. Suddenly, something on the floor caught his eyes. A white scarf. Rocket's one.

Sinedd remembered very well this particular night, two years ago. It had surprised him when Rocket had not rejected him. And, considering the delicious noises escaping from his lips, the brown-haired boy had enjoyed what he had done to him.

After the climax, Sinedd had let go of Rocket and had gone to the bathroom. When he had come back in the room, Rocket was still lying on the floor. He was asleep, or unconscious. Sighing, the striker had taken him in his arms and had put him down on the bed.

He didn't understand what had happened. Not that having sex with a boy disturbed him. Sinedd was bisexual: he didn't care if the person under him was a man or a woman, as long as he or she was pretty enough. He had started with girls, then he had tried boys, and he had found out that both were pleasant, but different. Women were sweet, tender, their bodies were so warm and so soft. So fragile too. A shrink could say that, through his female conquests, Sinedd looked for motherly love and tenderness. And it was true that, after sex, he liked when his partner gently stroked his hair or his back. In these moments, he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the caresses. With men, he didn't have to hold back his violence. It allowed him to let off stream. But, whatever the gender, it was just for one night, or two.

There was only one exception to this rule: Neria. Sinedd had met her during a cocktail. He had noticed her at once. She was gorgeous: long black curly hair, porcelain skin, piercing grey eyes and the body of a goddess, enhanced by a figure-hugging black dress. They had spent the night together, a hot, wonderful night. Neria might have a delicate body, she could be a real tigress. Sinedd had liked it: for once, somebody had stood up to him. She had the same passion, the same animal side. That's why he had wanted to meet her again. Since then, they had been lovers.

She was not his girlfriend (Sinedd had made clear that he didn't want one). But she was his favorite, which gave her some rights, like the right to be seen with him in public (each time he needed an escort, he would call her) or the one to come to his apartment whenever she wanted.

Of course, they both remained free from having affairs. But Sinedd could notice a hint of jealousy when Neria spoke about Rocket. "Your toy" she said. "How is your toy?", "I saw your toy on TV yesterday.". A toy…

After their first night together, Sinedd had thought it had been an accident, and, the next day, everything would be forgotten. It would just remain a shame for Rocket and a good memory for him. But Rocket had come back and they had made it again. Once, twice, three times… Then Rocket had left the Sphere hand in hand with his girlfriend, thus Sinedd had thought it was over (that everything was over). Yet, they had slept together the next day, and the day after. Then the Snow Kids had won (again), Rocket had had the right to brandish the cup and, after, he had "celebrated" it with Sinedd:

_The dark-haired striker was looking at the sleeping midfielder. He could have been proud to have a Snow Kid in his hands. He should have. But he wasn't. The situation was bothering him. This guy had everything: a severe but loving father, a caring mother who had come back, friends and a sweet, perfect girlfriend. And he had spoilt everything with Netherball and now he was spoiling everything with him. _

"_You fool."_

_Of course, Sinedd was fully aware that he was responsible for it, even if he had not really seduced Rocket. That's why he felt so ill-at-ease after having sex with the midfielder, like he had abused him, like he had tarnished him. He looked at the sleeping form again and decided, for the first time in his fucking life, not to be selfish. He would save Rocket, no matter what._

_And he had a plan for this. He would not reject Rocket, he knew very well that, when you could not have something, you wanted it even more. No, he would put Rocket to flight. By being violent, by hurting him, by humiliating him._

That was his plan. But, so far it had not worked much. Once he had thought that he had succeeded. Rocket had punched him, for no reason. So, Sinedd had decided to punish him. He had undressed him, had pinned him to a wall and had taken him from behind. It had been painful. Rocket had screamed and cried out in pain and humiliation. But, as always, he had come back.

The young man sighed. He didn't know what to do. He looked at the scarf in his hand and put it in his bag. He would give it back to Rocket. Later.

That's all for chapter 2. Hope you liked it.

Reviews (please).


	3. Jealousy

Third chapter ^^.

Jealousy.

Rocket was looking at Tia. She was wearing a long diaphanous blue dress, her hair was tied in a ponytail and silver earrings were sparkling to her ears. She wasn't used to this, all this sophistication, even if her parents were ambassadors. Feeling her boyfriend's gaze on her, she felt ill-at-ease.

"What?"

"You're gorgeous" Rocket answered, making Tia blush.

Rocket gently smiled at his girlfriend. She smiled back. Then the midfielder looked at the window. His heart ached, like each time Tia smiled at him. He felt so bad. He had been cheated on her for the last two years. With a man. There was no denying that he loved her, deeply. He would do anything to make her happy. And still, he betrayed her, each time he was with Sinedd, each time he thought of him. She didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve her. His precious snowflake.

They were all in a luxurious spaceship lent by the League. All the Snow Kids, players and staff. Next to Tia, Mei was overexcited, D'Jok was still complaining on how expansive Mei's dress was (and cursed the moment when he had the brilliant idea to act like the perfect boyfriend and had generously offered to pay it), Micro-Ice got ready to eat how many petit fours as he could, Yuki and Mark was speaking with the three adults, Thran was taking photos and Ahito… was sleeping.

After a short flight across the Genesis Stadium, they arrived at the headquarters of the Galactik Football League. They left the ship and made their entry in the ballroom. Rocket took Tia's hand and looked at the crowd. All the best players of Galactik football were here. There were also the coaches, the bigwigs of the Technoid, some journalists. And, of course, **he** was here.

Rocket had to admit that he was very elegant with his black suit. The first buttons of his white sleeve was left unbuttoned which gave him sloppy side really sexy. Rocket smiled: even in a suit, Sinedd would always be Sinedd.

He was having a chat with Artegor and that girl. Rocket had met her once, at Sinedd's apartment: he was about to leave and, when he had opened the door, she was here. She had not seemed surprised by his presence. She had just smiled, a condescending smile. Like she was superior to him. Well, in Sinedd's world, she was.

"So… sorry, I was about to leave. I was just…"

"Oh, there is no problem. I'm Neria."

"I'm Rocket."

"I know."

She had smiled again and he had left. For some reasons, he disliked her. Maybe because of her smile, maybe because of the way she was touching him, maybe because she had the right to be with him, unlike him. Rocket shook his head. No, no, he wasn't jealous. Without noticing, he tightened his grip on Tia's hand.

"Are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Nothing" she answered, not convinced.

They made their way towards the buffet where the Snow Kids were gathered. Micro-Ice and Thran had a delicious meal under Yuki's amused gaze.

"Does anybody know why we are here?" D'Jok asked.

Everybody shook their heads. The aim of this ball had remained a secret, even for the press.

"The Cup is in two years. I don't think Adium wants to talk about this" Aarch said.

Hardly had he said this that Adium appeared at the platform:

"Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming. You must wonder why I asked you to come tonight. Well, I won't make you wait much longer. I have the pleasure to tell you that a new tournament will take place in six months."

The announcement had some effect on the crowd: excitement was palpable.

"This tournament is not the Galactik Football Cup and it will not replace it. It is an unique tournament, organized for sport love. Of course, you are not obliged to participate. But I think you won't turn a deaf ear to such a challenge. Yet, I must warn you: it won't be a tournament with the usual teams. No, we decided to create new teams, composed of seven players, one player of each "traditional" team. Thus a Snow Kid will play with a Shadow, a Lightning, a Wambas, a Ryker, a Xenon and a Cyclop. So, if you disagree with it, please say it."

The crowd stayed mute, showing its agreement.

"Good. Now let's start the drawing."

Next to Adium, there were seven big bowls, each one containing colored balls, the colors symbolizing the teams. The president of the League took seven balls, one of each color.

"Team 1 will be composed of: Warren from the Lightnings, Sinedd from the Shadows, Rocket from the Snow Kids…"

Sinedd wasn't listening anymore. Rocket and him, in the same team! Damn, he was trying his best to move the midfielder away from him and now they were put in the same team.

"Aren't you happy? You will see your toy every day" Neria said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

Neria pouted and went to the buffet, clearly offended.

On the other side of the room, Rocket felt bad. His heart beat more than it should. He didn't know if it was fear or anticipation. Seeing Sinedd every day, being near him and far from Tia. It felt like a trap.

"Rocket, are you alright?" asked a worried Tia.

"I need some water."

They quickly made their way toward the buffet. The brown-haired boy ordered a glass of water. The robot-waiter brought it and Rocket emptied it.

"Do you feel better?"

The young man nodded.

"Tell me what's wrong." Tia pleaded.

"Nothing's wrong. I felt a little dizzy. Excitement I guess."

Rocket gave her a reassuring smile.

"You would tell me if there was something."

"Of course I would. I swear."

Tia seemed to trust him.

"OK. I'm going to see the others."

"I will join you later."

Tia reluctantly left. Rocket ordered another glass, of whisky this time.

"Excitement, uh?"

The midfielder turned his head. Neria was standing here, in her beautiful red dress. A glass of champagne in her hands. And that smile…

"Six months with your lover, without your little girlfriend to stand over you, I understand you may be excited, the young woman said. You two will have all the time to… make things."

"Jealous?" Rocket replied with a smirk.

This remark made her smile disappear. She came closer to Rocket and whispered in his ear:

"Why should I be jealous? You're just a game for him. He keeps you only because he likes to have a Snow Kid in his bed. But sooner or later he will get tired of you and will get rid of you. So, don't imagine things or you will suffer. That's a friendly piece of advice."

Then she moved away from him and disappeared in the crowd.

Rocket stayed here for a moment, Neria's words echoing in his head. Of course he knew it. He knew everything was just a game. So why did his heart hurt so much? Why did he want to cry when he saw that girl curled up against Sinedd? Why, when he looked a Tia he didn't feel half the emotion he felt when he looked at the dark haired striker?

Why, why, why… all these questions were giving him a headache. He drank his whisky and joined his team-mates. He spent the rest of the night acting normally. But in his mind, questions didn't stop.

"The Universe hates me" Rocket sighed.

Finally I've finished this chapter. As you may guess, the idea of mixing the teams comes from the Paradisian all-stars match. I found the idea interesting and it serves my story well ^^.

Reviews, please. Tell me if I continue this story.


	4. Make it with you

I'm so, so sorry. I had to delete chapter 3 because of mistakes and when I published it again, it was like I was publishing a new chapter. But, obviously it was not a new chapter. You may have been disappointed. To apologize, here is the real new chapter, with a hot scene in it (you have been warned).

Chapter 3: Make it with you.

"The Universe hates me." Sinedd said as he entered the changing-room. Today was his first training with his new team. And what a team: a female Womba midfielder, (Lun-Something), a Cyclop defender, the other defender was a Ryker, the Xenon goal, Warren, the self-proclaimed captain, who despised him (and the feeling was mutual) and Rocket, his lover, whom he has been trying to get rid of for two years without success. And, icing on the cake, the coach was nobody but his "beloved" former coach, Aarch.

_Great, just great._

He step inside the room, almost reluctantly. He made his way towards his locker without a word for his team-mates. He ignored the pair of leonine eyes that was resting on him.

Aarch entered the room few minutes later:

"Good morning everyone. So, as you know, you will be team-mates for at least six months. Some of you have already played during the All-stars match. But it will be different. We won't play against technodroids but against other teams composed of your usual team-mates, you must be conscious of that. And it will last much longer than just a match. That's why we have this quite long period of training together. Now, get ready, we start in five minutes."

Everybody got dressed and went in the holotrainer room. Before they started training, Warren thought it would be good to make a speech.

"You have heard what the coach said: we are a team now. So we must act like a team. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, we understand, we are not idiot." Sinedd snarled.

Warren looked at the black-haired striker in disdain. Sinedd looked at him with arrogance. Rocket couldn't help but admired his lover: Warren was a superstar, one of the best players of Galactik Football, influential and respected. Very few people dared to stand up against him. Sinedd dared. He was just too insolent, too proud to look down and shut his mouth.

"Whatever." Warren finally said. "In order to develop team spirit, I suggest we spend the evening together, after training. Thus we could get to know each other."

Everyone nodded, Sinedd shrugged.

The training had been hard. The players were disoriented. They lacked solidarity.

"That's all for today. We will work tomorrow. So, have a good evening but don't go to bed too late."

Rocket was about to go in the changing-room when his holophone rang. It was Tia.

"Hi Rocket."

"Hi."

"How was your day?"

"Exhausting. And yours?"

"Not too bad. Artegor is not as severe as I thought."

"Good."

"Can I see you tonight?"

"Sorry but I spend the evening with my new team-mates."

"Oh. Ok, I understand."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. That's not your fault."

This sentence sounded strange to Rocket. Of course it wasn't his fault, but he felt guilty.

"I'll try to find some time for you. I promise."

"Thanks. Have a good evening. Bye"

"Bye."

Rocket hung up the phone and entered the changing-room. Apparently everybody had left. The midfielder started undressing. Then he heard noises. There was somebody in the shower. Rocket looked around him, trying to find evidence on who it was. And he found it. A black jersey with a green 11 on a bench

Rocket felt his heart beat faster: it was Sinedd in the shower. The brown-haired should have left the room but instead, he took off his clothes and moved forward the shower. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Sinedd was rinsing his hair when he felt a draught. He turned his head. Rocket was standing here, naked.

"There are other showers, you know." The striker said sarcastically.

The other boy said nothing. He just came in. Lust was clear in his eyes as he was taking delight in the gorgeous vision of his lover's naked body under the nozzle. Before Sinedd, Rocket had never thought that he would fantasize about a male body. But the striker's one was perfect: muscular yet slender. He wanted it. Now.

He outstretched his hand and with his fingertips, caressed the pale skin. It was smooth and he could feel the muscles underneath. But he didn't have the time to enjoy it. Sinedd threw him against the wall and kissed him furiously.

Rocket was trapped between the wall and his lover's body, pressed against his. But he wanted him closer, he had missed him so much.

Sinedd left his lips and nibbled his earlobe.

"You could not wait, could you?" he whispered in his ear. Then he kissed his neck, making Rocket moan.

The midfielder was on fire. He was another person in another world. No shame, no question. Just the two of them. And pleasure. But, this moment of bliss was abruptly broken.

"Rocket, are you here?"

The two boys froze. It was Aarch. The coach was in the changing room. Rocket panicked inside. What was he supposed to do? And if his uncle found them, in that indecent position… The young man was on the edge of tears.

_I'm lost, it's over…_

"Calm down and answer him." Sinedd told him.

Rocket closed his eyes and breathed to regain his composure.

"I'm in the shower, Uncle Aarch." he said, trying to forget his fear, and Sinedd's hot breath on his neck.

"Hurry up, I'm waiting for you. I must talk to you."

"OK."

Rocket felt relieved when he heard his uncle moved away.

"Damn, it was close."

Sinedd said nothing. Suddenly, he grabbed his lover's thigh, lifted it up and brutally penetrated him.

Rocket beat his lips not to cry out. He wasn't ready for it. The pain between his legs was awful.

"Why did you…"

"Uncle Aarch said to hurry up." Sinedd said huskily. Then he started thrusting.

The pain slowly left and was replaced by pleasure. Rocket was desperately hanging on the striker's back. He wasn't gentle, his thrusts were rough. But Rocket was used to it. And still it was good, so good. When some sensitive point in him was hit, he moaned deeply. Another brush against his prostate, another deep moan. Few more thrusts and Rocket climaxed a last moan. Sinedd came seconds after, with a grunt.

The dark-haired boy slipped out of his lover. He washed and turned off the nozzle. Before exiting the shower, he looked at his lover:

"Before you go, clean it." He said coldly, pointing out the white liquid on Rocket's stomach. Then he left.

The midfielder felt empty, cold, dirty. He looked down at his stomach, at the proof of his pleasure. The proof of his decline. He slid down the wall and curled himself up. Why was his lover so cruel, so cold? He stayed here for a moment, crying silently. Then he got up and washed. He didn't want his uncle to see him like that.

Sinedd was angry. He was moaning about this stupid team, this stupid meeting, this stupid lover of his and this stupid jacket that he could not find.

"What are you looking for?" Neria asked.

"My jacket, you know the black…"

Sinedd interrupted himself when he saw Neria. Apparently she had found his jacket. But instead of just giving it to him, she had thought it would be funnier to wear it, with nothing underneath.

The striker moved closer to the young woman. He gently took the jacket off, revealing the delicate naked body.

"Stay." Neria pleaded.

She came closer and kissed him. He kissed back. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay with her and made her love. The kiss became more passionate. He lifted her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Then he carried her to his bedroom.

Next morning, Sinedd went to training without enthusiasm. Before entering the changing-room, he yawned. He hadn't slept much because of some activities. He opened the door and found himself face to face with Aarch. He didn't seem very happy.

"You weren't there last night."

"Obviously." Sinedd said with a smirk.

"Everybody was supposed to be here."

"I had better things to do that attending your little party."

"Really? Like what?"

"Like screwing my girlfriend."

Aarch and Warren were choked, the girls blushed, the Cyclop and the Xenon sniggered and Rocket felt his heart aching.

"Don't talk like that." The coach told off. "And you better come tonight because if you don't, you will have a lot of time to spend with your girlfriend."

Aarch didn't like to threat people but this boy was doing as he pleased. He wondered how Artegor dealt with that snot.

Sinedd growled and moved forward his locker. Today will be a long, long day.

That's all for now. As always, I hope you liked it.

The title is inspired by the song "Make it wit chu" by Queen of the Stone Age.

Review!


	5. Misread

Chapter 5 already. That's the longest fic I've done. And you are responsible for that. So thank you so much!

So, chapter 5: Misread.

Since their little "encounter" in the shower a week ago, Sinedd and Rocket had been ignoring each other. Well, actually, Sinedd had been ignoring Rocket. Exactly like he was ignoring him now, as they were in the changing-room.

The training had been exhausting. All the players longed for some rest. But, they would rest after their little party. Because, as Lun-Zoe, the Womba defender said: "There's always some energy left for fun". And they really needed to relax.

So, everyone was changing for the evening. The girls were quite sexy with their short skirts. But Rocket wasn't looking at their long, bare legs but at the muscular, bare back right before his eyes. It was pure provocation. And frustration.

The black-haired striker looked at the mirror and sighed. The midfielder was not discreet. He had felt his gaze on him all the week. He had thought that being nearly caught by Aarch had scared Rocket. But obviously, the incident was forgotten.

"OK, guys. I'll see you in two days. So have fun and rest." Aarch said before leaving.

"We will coach, don't worry" the Cyclop said.

The Black Star was the most famous discotheque of Genesis Stadium. Good music, good ambience. Exactly what the players needed to forget the tensions. The girls were swaying their hips on the dancefloor, the Xenon and the Cyclop were playing at some video games and Rocket and Warren were sitting down at a table.

"I didn't know playing in this team would be that hard." Warren said "But I'm glad we're together. It's a real pleasure to play with you Rocket. And everything could be more pleasant if there wasn't…" the Lightning captain looked scornfully at the bar. "That ruffian…"

Rocket didn't like the disdain in his voice but said nothing. He looked for the umpteenth time at the bar where Sinedd was trying to pick up a beautiful brunette. And he was quite successful considering the way she was pressing herself against him.

"You missed Tia, don't you?" Warren asked, misreading the midfielder's sad gaze.

"Yeah, yeah, I miss her."

"You should take a day off for her, you know. I'm sure your uncle will understand."

"Yeah, you're right." Rocket said without enthusiasm. Tia wasn't the reason for his gloomy mood. He wished she were, it would be more "logical", more acceptable. He sighed and looked at the bar once more. They were kissing.

"Look at them, the way they're kissing, it's indecent. And the way she's dressed. She looks like a whore. Doubtless, the perfect girlfriend for him." Warren commented with the same scornful tone.

"She's not his girlfriend" Rocket said sadly before standing up. He could not stand it anymore. The music was too loud. He needed some fresh air.

Rocket exited the discotheque. There were many people outside so he went on a deserted alleyway nearby. He wanted to be alone. But someone disagreed.

"Nobody told you to never walk through dark alleyways."

Rocket turned back, even if he didn't need it to know who it was.

"You weren't with that girl?"

"I was."

"Tired already?"

"No."

Sinedd came closer with a cocky smile.

"She wants to visit my room, if you know what I mean."

Even if Rocket expected it, it hurt him badly. He could not stand that smile. He should have walked away but, instead, he grabbed his lover by the collar and crushed his lips against his. All the emotions that troubled him were put in that kiss. There was fear, frustration, anger, jealousy… His tongue forcefully explored Sinedd's month. It was the first time Rocket had the upper hand in their "confrontation". Only the need for air forced him to break apart. Sinedd's lips were bruised and the midfielder felt guilty. He muttered a "sorry" and ran away.

Aarch was resting on a bench, in the beautiful gardens of Genesis Stadium. This week had been hard. This team was the biggest challenge of his career. As he was thinking about strategies, he didn't hear someone coming near to him.

"Are you daydreaming?"

Aarch turned back, surprised.

"Artegor?"

"Yeah, it's me." the Shadow said with a smirk, sitting down next to his rival. "How are you?"

"Fine." Aarch was glad to see him. After Artegor had been cured from Smog poisoning, their relationship had improved. They had found their former complicity. "Well, managing a team composed of players who are more used to play against each other than together is much harder than I first thought. And" the Snow Kid looked at Artegor intently "your striker is driving me crazy."

The Shadow coach smiled. He knew his friend would have problems with Sinedd. It was inevitable.

"He is unbearable. He doesn't listen to my advice. And does he know what "team spirit" is ?" Aarch complained.

"He knows. But it's true the team game of the Shadows is based on him. The other players won't hesitate giving him the ball. In that team, he is not the masterpiece. There is Rocket and Warren. It's quite a change for him."

"That's not good for his pride."

"Yeah. But be careful with his pride. Don't set him against you. He is very skilled, you know.

"I know I recruited him first." Aarch remind his friend. "Too bad he has such a bad character."

"Be careful with that too. I know you tend to be more than a coach for you players, that you're very present."

"What's wrong with that? I care about my players."

"There is nothing wrong. But Sinedd is not used to have someone watching his very movements and giving him advice. Even if it's for his own good. He's an orphan, remember."

"Don't worry, I can't forget that."

Indeed, when he had recruited the Snow Kids, he had asked them to make their parents sign a paper, showing that they let their children playing football and traveling under his responsibility. When Sinedd had returned with the said paper, Aarch had recognized his handwriting. The kid had explained that he had legally reached the age of majority, unlike the others, and that he had no parents anyway. The coach had not trust him until he had seen his files. He had never felt that ashamed.

"Thanks for your advice. And, how's Tia?"

"Fine. A little sad. I guess it's being far from her boyfriend."

"Rocket is sad too. Actually, I've never seen him that sad." Aarch said. His nephew's attitude worried him. He didn't know being far from Tia would be that hard for him.

Of course, he was far from the truth. But how could he know what was behind Rocket's sadness?

Here it is.

I'm a little late but I wish you all a merry Christmas!

And there's a little surprise for you ; ).


	6. Caught

As it is the time of presents, a little present for you : another chapter. A short but important one.

Chapter 6: Caught.

Rocket was in his room, alone. Lying on his bed, he was thinking about last night again, and again, and again. He still couldn't believe he had done that. He had lost control.

He looked at the digital alarm. 6 PM. He had been lying there all day. He had to do something. But he was so tired. He had no will. He just wanted to lie here, doing nothing. And thinking. Thinking about that impossible relationship which was eating him, stealing him all his happiness, his strength.

The midfielder felt like a junkie reflecting on his addiction. He knew it was destroying him but he couldn't stop himself. He wished nothing happened. He wished he had not followed Sinedd that night. But it was too late. He was caught.

With all the strength left, he stood up. He had to go out or he would become nuts. He took his jacket and exited his room.

For more than an hour, Rocket wandered about the streets of Genesis Stadium. He missed Akilian's snowy, infinite landscape and cold, pure air.

By accident, he arrived in the gardens. Exactly where he had saved Tia's life and started his decline. The gardens were deserted. Rocket made his way toward a bench. He sat down and breathed deeply. It was so quiet, so peaceful. The young man closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence. But, suddenly, the silence was broken by footsteps.

Rocket turned back and his heart stopped beating. Sinedd was standing here, looking at him. They stared at each other during several minutes. The silence was no longer peaceful. It was tensed. Rocket felt ill-at-ease under Sinedd's intense gaze. He stood up.

"Errr… Hi." He tried. But the other man stayed mute. Maybe he was angry about last night. "Listen, concerning last night. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

Without saying a word, Sinedd came closer, grabbed his lover by the collar and kissed him fiercely.

Rocket was panicking inside. Anybody could see them.

And, indeed, someone saw them.

I hope you like my little present.

So, who caught them? Any idea?

Merry Christmas to you again and please review (you reviews will be my presents).


	7. You are not alone

Chapter 7. And the answer to your question : who caught the boys together. And the answer is…

You are not alone.

Sinedd had followed Rocket to the gardens. The midfielder had provoked him the night before. And Sinedd wasn't the kind of man you could provoke without suffering the consequences. So he had followed his lover. And he had kissed him as fiercely as him, just to show him. It was not a good idea as they were in a public place. But he couldn't stop himself. And the place was deserted. Well, not really deserted.

Artegor couldn't believe his eyes. He had first seen Sinedd kissing someone, a man. This had not surprised him as he was aware of his protégé's taste. But when he had realized that this someone was Rocket… He was utterly shocked.

Rocket was frozen. Caught, they were caught. And by none other than Artegor, his uncle's friend. His heart beat madly. What was he supposed to do? Without thinking, he went away from Sinedd and ran away.

Sinedd stood nonchalantly, facing his coach.

"What?" he spat.

"What were you doing?" Artegor asked suspiciously.

"Having fun." The striker answered shrugging.

The Shadow coach raised an eyebrow.

"What's your plan? Seducing Rocket, manipulating him, playing with him? Is that your way to take revenge on the Snow Kids?

"Yeah that's it. Congratulations coach, you've seen right through me!" Sinedd said insolently, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Then he moved away, leaving Artegor alone.

The coach stayed here, reflecting on the situation. He had first thought that it was some kind of revenge from his protégé. But the bitterness in Sinedd's voice told him that this story was much more complicated.

Rocket was in his room, pacing up and down. His heart beat so much that it hurt. And it was harder and harder for him to breath. Someone knocked at the door, making him jump. The midfielder stopped and looked at the door. It was him, it was his uncle.

"Come… come in."

The door opened, revealing Artegor. He hesitantly entered the room. The boy looked panicked. No, not panicked, terrified. He was shaking like a leaf.

"Listen, wha… what you had seen was no… nothing. Nothing really, nothing, nothing…" the Snow Kid explained stammering.

"Calm down! I'm not here to judge you. I'm just here to listen to whatever you want to tell me about this relationship. Now sit down and breathe."

The brown-haired young man sat down on his bed and tried to calm his heart. Artegor sat next to him and waited. The midfielder felt he could rely on the Shadow coach. So he told him everything: Netherball, their first time, his growing addiction, Sinedd's behaviour… As he had said, Artegor listened to the young man without interrupting him.

Rocket felt relieved. It was the first time he could talk about his relationship with Sinedd with someone. Someone who didn't judge him or lecture him.

After more than an hour of explanation, Artegor prepared to leave. The midfielder needed to rest.

"Thank you for listening."

"You're welcome."

"You won't tell my uncle, will you?" The young man asked a little worried.

"I promise." The coach said to reassure him.

Artegor left the room. Now that he had one side of the story, he wanted the other side. Yet, making Sinedd talk honestly would be much more difficult.

So, are you surprised?

That's a little short, I know.

I tried to draw something on the fic. It is available on deviantart.

Review?


	8. Monsters in love

I have not updated for a while. But here is the new chapter! Enjoy.

Chapitre 8: Monsters in love.

Artegor was standing in front of the door of Sinedd's apartment. He had bought it a year ago as he was fed up staying at a hotel. He wanted his intimacy. The coach had tried to deter him: he did not want his protégé to wrap himself in his loneliness. But Sinedd was stubborn and, as always, he had done as he pleased.

Artegor was glad Rocket had talk to him. And he was glad it had given him relief. Living with that kind of secret was hard and could have terrible consequences. Now he understood better Rocket's deep sadness. But, in order to help him, he had to have the other side of the story. And knowing his star striker, it would not be that easy.

After some minutes of hesitation, he knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" came a rather annoyed voice.

"It's me."

The door opened, revealing an upset Sinedd.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"We have to talk." Artegor answered with a firm voice.

"Do we? I have nothing to tell you."

The coach shook his head.

"Don't act like a brat. It's important."

"You want to talk about what happened in the gardens, don't you? I soiled the precious nephew of your best-friend-forever. How naughty I am. Shame on me." Sinedd said bitterly.

Artegor was a little taken aback by his protégé's tone. Sinedd usually sounded sarcastic, not bitter. There was something wrong with his behavior. It was like he wanted to protect himself behind this attitude. He was hiding something and Artegor wanted to know what.

Without waiting for the striker's permission, he entered the apartment. He knew very well that by doing it, Sinedd would get angry. But that was part his plan: driving him into a corner, making him loose his temper to force him to speak. He wasn't very proud of it. He would rather have the information by a conversation, not some fight. Yet everything with Sinedd became a power struggle. His relationship with others and with himself was struggle power. Exactly like wild animals. Sinedd was a wild animal. It was not an insult. Just a relevant comparison.

"Who told you you could enter!" as expected, the striker didn't appreciate his coach's cheek. For him it was an intrusion in his private world.

"What's the matter with Rocket?"

"I've already told you. That's just a game."

"Just a game! Do you realize what you're saying?" Artegor said in a reproachful tone. "But I think I understand: you're the poor lonely orphan that nobody wanted. Rocket is popular, he had a family, friends. You're jealous! I don't know how you managed to make him fall for you but now he has real feelings for you. Do you hear me? He really cares for you! And you, you're playing with him. What the fuck Sinedd, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with **him**? He has everything that I don't and he is spoiling everything with **me**!" Sinedd nearly shouted it. Artegor had touched something. His bluff had worked. He had taken the risk to tell the striker Rocket's feelings but obviously he was already aware of them. Well Artegor was sure that Sinedd didn't know how deep the midfielder's feelings were.

The tension in the room left after Sinedd's outburst. The two men stayed silent for a moment. The striker was slowly calming down. Artegor was reflecting on what he had just said.

"You care about him, don't you?"

Sinedd looked at his coach with a fierce gaze.

"Leave." He said. But his voice sounded more tired than angry.

Artegor left him. He had what he wanted. Even if his protégé had not really confessed anything, he had understood one thing: it was everything but a game.

Neria was glad to be back to Genesis Stadium. She had spent one week on another planet because of her job of model. After escaping paparazzi, she took a taxi and went directly to Sinedd's apartment. She had missed him so much. She intended to spend a hot night to celebrate their reunion.

Yet, when she entered the flat, she found her lover siting on the couch, eyes down and jaw clenched. He seemed upset and tensed.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern clear in her voice.

She squatted down and took his face in her hands. His gaze sent shivers down her spine. This gaze: so fierce, so dark, sorrow well hidden behind pride. This gaze pierced her heart and soul. She started stroking his cheek. But Sinedd was not in the mood for tenderness. He wanted some action. He wanted to let off steam. And he knew a good way for this.

He grabbed Neria by the neck and kissed her furiously. The young woman was a little surprised by her lover's aggressiveness. But she was used to it, and, truth to be told, she appreciated it. She loved his animal side. She let him dragged her to the room, a smile on her lips: she would have her hot night in the end.

It was early in the morning yet Neria was not sleeping. She was looking at Sinedd while remembering the first time they met. She remembered him: he had great presence, such charisma. Of course she had seen him before on the pitch. She had always thought he was attractive. But when she had seen him, she had wanted him at once.

She was a famous model thanks to her incredible beauty: she had all the boys at her feet. But now she was at his feet. She had fallen in love with him while she had promised herself to never depend on someone.

"It's not love, it's obsession." One of her friend had said one day.

She was maybe right: she was addicted to him. He was her master, her everything. For her, it was not just sex. They had the same childhood (both were orphans), they had the same will to succeed, to be the best… They were very alike.

Of course she was smart enough to not make the same mistake as the others: telling him her feelings. So she feigned indifference. She pretended she had several "boyfriends" while there was only him. Only him…

Sinedd moaned. His sleep was troubled. Neria gently stroke his raven locks to calm him. She loved him, more than everything. And she would not let some rasta boy taking him away. Never.

As always; I hope you liked it. And as always, please review!


	9. Nightmares

Disclaimer: only Neria belongs to me. Sinedd and Rocket belong to Alphanim.

Nightmares

Neria was in front of Sinedd's apartment. She knocked. Once, twice… Nobody came to open the door. Fortunately, she had the keys. She was not supposed to have those. She entered the apartment. It was dark. No Sinedd in sight. Neria looked at her watch. 6 PM. Sinedd was certainly training with his new team. She frowned at this idea. Because in this team, there was **him**. Her rival.

No, not a rival. This word gave him too much credit.

_A pastime. Merely a pastime._

As Sinedd was not here yet, she decided to cook a nice dinner for them. He would have the surprise.

9 PM. Rocket collapsed on his bed. At last, this day was over. He was exhausted. He closed his eyes and sunk into a deep sleep.

10 PM: Sinedd was not here yet. Neria had cooked her speciality especially for him. Duck breast with honey and apples. Now it was cold. She was more and more nervous. Where was he? She doubted he was still training. Maybe he was with someone else. Maybe he was with him. Jealousy crept into her heart.

Rocket woke up breathless. He stood up and went to the bathroom. He had made a very strange dream. He was… a girl. A very sexy one, according to the looks that were upon him. But still a girl. He threw some water on his face and looked at his own reflection in the mirror.

"My poor boy, you are officially crazy." He muttered to himself.

11 PM. Neria poured herself another glass of wine. She thought alcohol would help her to relax but she was wrong. She had already thrown her dish away, cursing Sinedd. She was so angry at him. She felt neglected. But behind her anger, there was her worst nightmare. The fear that Sinedd might leave her. Or worse, that he might fall in love with someone else.

_With him?_

She emptied her glass. She wanted to pour herself another glass but the bottle was empty. Furious, she threw the bottle against the wall. The bottle exploded. Neria sighed and took another bottle in the fridge.

She switched on the stereo system, hoping that some music would calm her nervousness.

_Keep believe we're not the same_

_You have not experienced the pain_

_To see you kiss some other lips_

_While I'm drifting under the fist_

_That life offers, to the dreamers_

_Maybe I should be_

Rocket tried to get to sleep. But he couldn't help but thought back over his dream, again and again. He was in a classy discothèque, the ambiance was somewhat sensual: the music, the lights… He was walking among the crowd, like in slow-motion. And all the eyes were on him. Or rather on her, as in this weird dream, he was a woman. A woman who was confident of her beauty and who walk proudly, like a queen. He feared no one. Not even her, Neria, who was in front of him. She was looking at him with jealousy. Rocket glared at her. Neria admitted her defeat and left, revealing Sinedd, sat at the bar. He was looking at him with a lustful gaze. Rocket moved towards him. They looked at each other for a moment. Then they kissed, a fierce, passionate kiss. The dream ended here.

_I should be dancing, dancing, dancing_

_Until I fall between your lies_

_Dance and dancing, dancing_

_And then I fall between your lies_

Neria was lying on the couch. She was definitely drunk. And, every now and then, she glanced at the clock. He was still not here.

"Where the fuck are you" she cried. She tightened her grip so much around the glass that it broke, cutting her palm. But she did not feel it, alcohol anesthetizing the pain of her hand. But not the one of her heart.

_You're just a ghost_

_In the future that we've lost_

_You're just a name_

_Tattooed on someone else's hand_

1 A.M, and Rocket could not sleep. His dream was disturbing him. And his male ego. He did not want to be a girl. He had never wanted to. Rocket shook his head. Of course this dream was not about his gender. He had often wondered if things could have been different, had he been a girl. The midfielder sighed. He doubted it. He would have been one girl among others. Sometimes, when he felt really bad, he wished he were her. Neria. Maybe the closest person to Sinedd, even closer than Artegor.

If only he had not followed him that night. If only…

_I'm sure better on my own_

_Right in this shimmering hole_

Neria was walking round and round, swearing to herself that Sinedd would pay for it. She was furious. Her hand was bleeding but she didn't give a damn.

"Who do you think you are, you bastard? Where are you? Having fun with your little boyfriend? While I'm doing all this for you! I… I… I'll make everything for you, but you, you don't care." She shouted to an imaginary Sinedd. "You don't care about anything, you're just a selfish idiot! You…"

She was interrupted by the noise of an opening door.

_You're just a ghost and I am real_

_You're just a stone and I'm the wind_

_But it still burns, but it still kills_

_The future comes on sleeping pills_

Sinedd was exhausted. He had stayed at the training room to improve his shoots. He set high standards for himself. Talent was not everything.

He entered the apartment and stopped. Neria was standing here. Her hand was bleeding and she looked daggers at him. His kitchen and living room were a mess.

"What the… What happened?" he asked.

"Here you are!" Neria exclaimed. "Finally, you got tired of your toy and you decided to come back!" She walked straight towards him and slapped him. "You bastard, you stupid, fucking bastard!" she started hitting his chest with her fist. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you…". Her anger exploded.

Sinedd did not understand what was happening. She was clearly drunk and looked hysterical. Her behavior was very unusual. She was always composed and she hid her emotions, especially in public. Even if they were just the two of us, she kept her composure, except when they had sex.

"I hate you, I hate you…" Neria cried before bursting into tears. Anger was replaced by a deep despair. She had stopped hitting and was now sobbing against his chest. She felt ridiculous. Acting like some poor girl in front of the man she loved, she had sunk really low. She was sure that Sinedd was laughing inside. He would not want her after that. It was over.

But, much to her surprise, he gently took her in his arms bride-style and put her down on the couch. He went to the bathroom and came back seconds after with antiseptic and bandage. He took her hurt hand with the greatest care and started nursing it.

Neria was looking at him intently. She was like hypnotized by his gestures. He was so gentle. Tears began to drop again.

_I should dancing, dancing, dancing_

_Dance and fall between your lies_

_Dance and dancing, dancing_

_Till I fall between your lies_

Sinedd was sat on the couch, Neria asleep in his arms. He had never seen her like that before. It hurt him, somehow, seeing her like that. He could not believe that all those tears were for him. He thought she was more detached than that. That she was with him just for fun. But obviously, there was more than met the eyes. He had been so blind.

Usually, he got rid of people when they started expressing deep feelings for him. It was not cruelty. It was just that those feelings scared him. Why? Why did they have feelings for him? For **him**! They were **in love** with him. But how? He was selfish (at least in appearance), arrogant, aggressive, violent… He was far from the perfect boyfriend. Those people really had weird tastes.

_Dirt's in my eyes_

_But I won't cry_

_I killed the pain_

_That lived inside_

_Please walk away my devil's dove_

_It's been a while_

_I need to love_

Sinedd sighed and looked at Neria. She had stopped crying but her jaws were black because of her mascara. She looked peaceful, sleeping against his chest. He stood up, still holding her. He went to his bedroom and put her down on the bed, carefully not to wake her up.

Hopefully, she would not remember that night. But he would. He planted a soft kiss on her lips then went to the kitchen, to erase the evidence of her fury and despair.

_It's not the day that falls_

"I'm sorry…"

_It's the night that rises._

Voilà, chapter 9.

The song is called "Rise" sang by a French group called Aaron. You can read it while listening to the song (available on YouTube).

Please review…


	10. Wicked souls

Hey, long time no see. Ok, that's my fault, I haven't updated for a long time. But I had a lot of work to do and two other fics to write. But here is the new chapter. Enjoy!

Wicked soul.

_Tonight's the night I shed my wicked soul._

Neria was pacing in Sinedd's apartment. She was supposed to be at a photo shoot but she was too worried by her lover-and-almost-boyfriend's behavior. He had been more and more distant with her. Actually, she had woken up with a massive hangover two weeks ago and since then, each time she had been cuddly, he had gently but firmly pushed her away.

This made her nervous. And the fact that she could not remember what had happened that particular night, two weeks ago, did not help her. She just remembered coming early at Sinedd's apartment. He was not here so she had decided to cook for him and then… And then nothing. Everything was dark. Try as she might, she could not remember a thing and Sinedd would always avoid the subject.

"What happened? Damn, what did I do?" she wondered for the thousand times.

She was desperate. She could see him moving away from her day after day. She didn't want it. She wanted him to be near her, to held her, to kiss her fiercely. She could feel tears coming to her eyes. She didn't want to lose him. And she would not lose him. Never.

Everything was his fault. That fucking rasta boy. He had already a girlfriend but that was not enough for him. He needed her boyfriend. With that innocent look, that "I'm so guilty to cheat on my girlfriend but I just can't help myself" attitude. Yeah, right. He liked it, that little bitch, being fucked widely by a man like Sinedd. He was so jealous of her, she could see that. She was allowed to be with Sinedd, he was not. But, somehow, he had found a way to steal him. Yes, she was pretty sure that Rocket was responsible for Sinedd's current behavior. And he would pay for it.

Sinedd was upset. That night, when Neria had nearly confessed her feelings for him, was still in his mind. She had forgotten everything, but he had not. And, since then, his attitude towards her had changed. He avoided her, claiming that he was too tired for "it". She had first accepted this excuse. It was logical anyway. He was training all day. But it would not work forever and, sooner or later, she would start asking questions that Sinedd didn't want to answer. What happened during that night? Why was he so distant? Was it over?

Breaking with her might be a solution. But was it a good solution? If she was in love with him, she would be hurt and Sinedd didn't want to hurt her in any way. He didn't love her but he had real affection for her. She didn't deserve to suffer, especially because of him. Yet, what was he supposed to do?

His thoughts were interrupted by Rocket entering the changing room. There were just the two of them. Practice was finished for a long time and all the others had already left. The striker had stayed. He knew Neria was home and he didn't want to confront her. The midfielder had left with the others. But, for some reasons, he was standing here, looking at his lover.

"What do you want?" Sinedd snapped. He was not in the mood for dealing with him right now.

"I was wonderin'…" Rocket said softly, as if to himself. "I was wonderin' why I fell for somebody like you."

"Dunno." The black-haired striker shrugged.

"You don' care about anything, don t'you? You don' care about how much people suffered because of you! You're just a selfish bastard!"

Sinedd raised an eyebrow. "You're drunk." he said, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm drunk, you asshole! My life was way easier without you. Then you came and screw up everything! Since that fucking night…"

"Hey, if I remember well, you didn't push me that night, or any other night after. If I remember well, you quite enjoyed it when I fucked you." Sinedd replied. Of course, he felt guilty for this situation. But he was not the only one in this relationship. He was not the one who came back again and again. Two to tango, as they said.

"You're the only responsible for all this. You introduced me to Netherball, you seduced me, you've made me do those dirty things, you've made feel like a whore. I was a normal boy with a normal life." Rocket stopped, thinking for a moment. "Well, almost normal. Now I'm cheating on my girlfriend, I'm sleeping wit' a boy, wit' _you_." He accused, pointing at Sinedd. "And, there're all these bad, bad feelings: anxiety, anger, jealousy… I feel darkness surrounding me. I feel that I'm becoming like… you."

He had said this last word with so much disgust that it hurt Sinedd, deeply. He raised slowly, his jaw tightened. Rocket shivered when he saw the dark look in the striker's eyes. He withstood his gaze, though. He would not give up, not tonight. He felt courageous, strong, thanks mostly to the three glasses of whiskey he had drunk earlier. Three in a row, which was way too much for someone who was more used to drink water than alcohol.

"What! Don t'you understand that I don' want to become someone like you! Who would like t'be like you anyway? A lonely boy, wizout family, wizout friend, who thinks he is the best Galactik Football player in the entire galaxy but is just a looser. You know what? You sucks, your life sucks!

"Shut up!" Sinedd cried.

"You make me shut up!" Rocket defied him. That's what Sinedd did, by crashing his lips against the midfielder's.

Rocket was a little taken aback but quickly kissed back. The boys started undressing, unaware that another person was in the room, watching them.

Caught, again. But, who caught them? The answer in the next chapter.

I know, the chapter is short. But I wanted to update this story, cause I have two other fics to update.

The song "Wicked Soul" is by Kubb.

The faults in Rocket's sentences are made on purpose. He is drunk, and it would be strange for a drunk and very upset boy to speak flawless English, neh?

As always, I'm looking for your reviews.


	11. How to destroy a relationship

New chapter !

I'm sorry I have not updated for a long time. Moreover I've got some problems with lately. I hope it'll work.

I would like to thank my faithful reviewers, FemaleSpock, GFSista and Xunlai. And all the persons who read and like my fic.

How to destroy a relationship.

The first thing Rocket noticed when he woke up was an awful, overwhelming headache, result of the excess of last night. It was almost unbearable and reminded him why he didn't like booze.

_Note to self: no more alcohol._

He grunted and tried to open his eyes. Bad idea. The room was too bright for his sake and the blinding light made his headache even worse. He quickly closed his eyes and breathed deeply, waiting for the pain to ease a little.

When it disappeared, he tried to recollect his thoughts. First, he had to find out where he was. As is eyes were no help in his state, he decided to use his other senses.

There was no other sound, beside his own breath. Thus he was alone, which was slightly reassuring. He didn't want to face anyone with a hangover. But the relief was short, as he suddenly noticed something quite disturbing: he was completely and utterly naked.

_Uh, uh…_

Suddenly, violently, everything came back in his mind. His sorrow, the bar, the glasses of whiskey, the changing room, Sinedd, argument, a kiss, the two of them making out on the floor…

_Oh my…_

Another reason why he hated alcohol: it made you do stupid things. Very stupid things.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…_

Rocket cursed himself. It was so unlike him, drinking and acting like some teenager driven by his hormones. Damn, what an idiot! He was sure Sinedd despised him more now that he had seen him in this pitiful state. It made him feel even more ashamed of himself. Acting like a total idiot in front of the man he loved.

_Great._

But he didn't have much time to blame himself. He heard the door opening and footsteps coming closer. He jerked his eyes open, despite the pain. It was Sinedd, standing in the doorway. His expression was neutral. They look at each other for an eternity or so. The silence was dense around them. Rocket didn't know what to do. All he wanted was to disappear under the cover. But, even here, he couldn't have escape the intense gaze of his lover. Finally, he simply said:

"Good morning."

Sinedd didn't answer. He walked towards him and handed him a glass.

"For your hangover."

Rocket took the glass, looking curiously at the substance, which was a weird green. He drank it and grimaced.

"Yeurk."

"I know, but it's very effective."

"What was it?" Rocket asked, pointing at the empty glass.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know." Sinedd answered with a smirk.

"Oh."

Rocket was very ill-at-ease. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He felt so ashamed he couldn't even look at him

"You have your day off. So rest, it's the best thing you can do."

"Uh, okay." The midfielder first noticed that he was in his room. He suddenly blushed.

"Tell me, you didn't carry me naked from the changing room to here, right?"

Sinedd didn't answer.

"Right?" Rocket tried again, more and more worried.

Sinedd chuckled, which stunned the midfielder. It was not the cold, cruel laugh he was used to.

"You don't remember, do you?"

Rocket shook his head.

"Second round", the striker revealed, making Rocket blush even more.

"Rest." The dark haired striker said. He left, leaving the midfielder alone and dumbfounded. He didn't believe how nice Sinedd acted. It was not like him. Well not like their relationship worked. They were supposed to be rough, not to be kind with each other. But he chased his thoughts and closed his eyes, letting sleep overcome him.

The phone rang, waking Rocket up. He grunted and picked up the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Excuse me to disturb you, sir, but there is a young lady who wants to see you. She's waiting for you at the reception"

_A young lady. Tia?_ Rocket thought, worried. He didn't want to face his girlfriend right now.

"Can you describe her?"

"Tall, curly brown hair, grey eyes, really beautiful."

_Curly brown hair, grey eyes… Neria._ The midfielder sighed. Her presence here was no good news. But he couldn't just stay here and ignored her.

"Tell her I'm coming."

"Yes, sir."

He hung up and rubbed his eyes. Sinedd was right: the thing he had drunk was effective. His head no longer ached. He groggily stood up and went to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Rocket was downstairs, in the entrance hall of the hotel. He scanned the room but Neria was nowhere in sight. He made his way to the reception.

"Excuse me, I was told that somebody was waited for me here." He told the receptionist who was sat behind the big mahogany desk.

"Yes, absolutely. She went to the bar." She answered politely.

"Thank you."

Rocket found Neria sat at a table, a little apart from the other customers. When she saw him, she smiled. The midfielder didn't like that smile. She was too confident, too proud of herself. He was pretty sure she was up to something. Something bad.

"You look horrible! Did I wake you up? I'm very sorry if I did." She said hypocritically.

"What do you want?" Rocket asked coldly, sitting in front of her.

"How rude. I tried to be nice."

"Look, I've no time for this. So if you don't have anything to say…" Rocket said, standing up.

"You've got something that's mine." She interrupted him.

"Sinedd is not a thing." _And he is not yours._

"Whatever. You know what I mean."

Rocket sighed and sat back. "If you wanted to be a boy's one and only, you should not have chosen him. He's free and sleeps with whoever he wants…"

"Not anymore."

"What?"

"He grew tired with it and now, there are just two persons left. You and me."

Rocket was very surprised. He didn't know Sinedd had stopped flirting. Even if he had not many efforts to do. Being his usual self was enough to make at least 90% of the girls fall (and some boys too). You could not fight the "bad-boy vibe".

"It makes you my direct rival. And you know how it is: in love, no holds barred."

The midfielder looked at her intently. What did she mean?

"Is that a threat?" he asked suspiciously.

"I saw you last night, at the bar." She said, ignoring his question. "You don't stand alcohol very well, you know."

"I know" Rocket grunted.

"Anyway. When you left I decided to follow you…" she left her sentence on purpose.

"And?" the midfielder didn't understand the innuendo.

"And it was quite epic, to say the least." she answered, suddenly laughing madly.

Rocket was lost. What was going on in this twisted mind of hers? Suddenly, realization hit him. She had seen them. Oh, holy flux of the universe, she had seen them!

"You, you…" Rocket stammered. His heart was pounding uncontrollably in his chest and he had difficulties to breath properly.

"Yeah, I, I…" she mocked, still laughing in an absolutely not discreet way. Now everyone in the room had their eyes on them. It added to Rocket's illness.

"Stop laughing." He demanded, gritted his teeth.

"Sorry, but your face was so funny." She apologized. Then she stopped laughing and her face became serious again.

"Now, let's talk seriously. I have a suggestion: leave Sinedd alone and this night will stay our little secret."

Rocket regained composure and eyed the girl in front of him. "And if I refuse?"

"Well I will tell your uncle about your "affair"."

So that was her master plan: blackmail.

"He won't believe you." Rocket said. He was pretty sure that his uncle would never trust some crazy girl claiming that his perfect nephew had a steamy relation with another man.

"Oh you think? Well if he doesn't trust me…" she rummaged through her very expensive handbag, picked out a big envelope and threw it on the table "I'll show him this."

Rocket hesitantly took the envelope and opened it carefully as if it was a bomb. And a bomb it was. Inside, there were photographs: of him and Sinedd, having sex in the changing room.

His hands started to shake helplessly. He had his heart in his throat, making it hard to breath. He felt dizzy and nauseous, and, this time, alcohol had nothing to do with it.

Neria had a satisfied smile plastered on her face. She was clearly enjoying the situation. The distress of her rival was absolutely delightful.

She gracefully stood up and moved forward Rocket. She whispered in his ear, her tone a mix between honey and poison.

"You can keep those. They are copies. See ya."

She left the room, leaving the midfielder shocked. He stayed here, looking with horror at the photographs in front of him.

"Sir, are you alright?"

The voice of the waitress, obviously worried, shook him out of his state. He quickly gathered the photos, not looking at her and literally flew away.

Rocket ran to his room. The waitress may have thought he was crazy, along with all the customers of the bar. But he really didn't give a damn.

He looked at the photos again and again, even if it tore his heart apart, even if they meant the end of his relationship with Sinedd. Now the midfielder had a choice to make. But whatever his decision, he would lose something. Or someone.

I did it!

Errr… reviews?


	12. Change of heart

Oh my goodness, I don't even dare to check when I last updated that story. But I am amazed that people are still reading it. Thank you guys!

So, why did I not update before? Well, Lady Imagination left me all by myself to struggle with this story. And, believe me, it was bloody. I was never satisfied with anything that came out of my mind. Until now.

* * *

Change of heart.

Rocket had been haughtily ignoring him for three weeks now and, at first, Sinedd had been very happy with it. He had thought that, at last, his strategy had worked. Rocket had grown tired of his behavior. Now that this madness (or whatever it had been) was over, he would go back to his sweet girlfriend and, eventually, everything would be back to normal.

This had taken a weight off his shoulders as he had no longer to worry about his lover's reputation (his was already worse than bad, so it didn't matter). He was pretty sure that the midfielder would never talk about this to anyone (he was not that crazy). So the whole affair would remain secret. Their dirty little secret.

_He will forget_, Sinedd thought.

Yet, when he looked at him, Rocket seemed… empty. He looked like a machine. He was doing things mechanically, without passion or enthusiasm. He spoke only when someone was speaking directly to him. He came in the morning, trained the all day and left in the evening. Nothing more, nothing less. A machine.

Sinedd had not been worried at first. Surely the midfielder would understand that it was for the best, and, in no time, he would be back to his former self: the pleasant, discreet Rocket that everybody knew and love.

_He will be okay._

But a mere glance was enough to see that Rocket was not okay and that his mood was not improving. His uncle was starting to worry about him, as well as his teammates. Warren had tried to talk to him but Rocket had politely dismissed him.

There was something behind this weird behavior, Sinedd could feel it. Because the more he was looking at Rocket, the more he thought that something had happened. The question was: what? He remembered leaving him in his room almost a month ago and apart from a serious hangover, he was just fine. It was the next day that he had started acting strangely.

The situation was delicate: if the Snow Kid kept acting like that, Aarch would try to know the reason for his dull mood. And chances were that he would eventually find out. It would cause mayhem and most certainly break Rocket. And there was no way in hell that Sinedd would let this happen.

That's why he had decided to talk to the midfielder after training, when everybody would be gone. Whether he liked it or not.

"And what about the plan?" A little voice in his head asked.

Fuck the plan! Obviously, it had been a failure. Sinedd was definitely not a master in strategy. He was better in action.

Rocket was changing back to his civilian clothes. He had spent a long time in the shower and thus he was alone in the room. He was putting his t-shirt on when he felt a presence behind him. Not so alone, after all. The young man had an idea on who it was. He had successfully ignored him for three weeks. Now he was trapped.

"What do you want?" he asked, still offering his back.

"I just want to talk."

On those words, Rocket turned to look at him, shocked.

"To talk?" he repeated skeptically, raising an eyebrow. Since they had been "together", so to speak, they had done everything but talk. None of them was very talkative. Besides, they were too busy doing other activities.

Rocket fully turned to face the striker, not sure where this conversation would lead them.

"And what do you want to talk about?" he asked hesitantly.

"You."

"Me?"

"Who else?" Sinedd shrugged, slightly amused by the distrust of his lover. "Your current behavior is attracting attention."

Rocket smirked. "Is that the only thing that is bothering you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm ignoring you and I think it annoys you." the midfielder shrugged, confident of his statement. He quickly lost his confidence when Sinedd started laughing, as if he had been told a good joke.

"What's wrong with you?" the brown-haired man was irritated by this sudden outburst. "Stop laughing, you idiot!"

"Relax." Sinedd waved his hands. Rocket scowled, visibly annoyed. He grabbed his jacket and moved forward the exit. He did not want to be laughed at by this bastard. Yet the striker grabbed him by his arm before he had the chance to escape.

"Hey, where are you going? We have to talk, remember?"

"I don't want to talk, and especially not to you." Rocket spat. He tried to free his arm but the grip was firm.

"So stubborn;" the striker mocked. "But, I'm telling you: I am more stubborn than you."

The midfielder stopped struggling. He looked angrily at the dark-haired boy, who was smirking triumphantly.

"Fine. But let go of me."

"You won't try to escape, will you?" Sinedd asked as if he was addressing a child. Rocket rolled his eyes.

"I won't."

"Promise?" the Shadow teased.

"I promise." Rocket sighed. He tried to appear as calm as possible but, inside, he was awfully nervous. Try as he might, he was pretty sure he could not conceal the truth. Actually, he should fly away while he could.

_Yes, good idea. Try to run away from someone who can teleport._

Normally, people who possessed a flux were supposed to use it only on the pitch. But, Sinedd being Sinedd, he had to use it outside, teleporting here and there. The first time he had done it with Rocket, they were making out in a street. The midfielder had closed his eyes, and when he had opened them, they were in the striker's flat, remnants of black smoke floating around him. Needless to say that Rocket was terrified. He knew first-hand what happened when a flux was illegally used. But his lover had just shrugged before kissing him roughly. Apparently, this had not been his first try.

Rocket still did not know why Sinedd had not been arrested yet for his overuse of Smog. Not that he wished it. But authorities had been so quick to react when he had used the Breath. And it was to save his girlfriend, not to play or to fly across the city or whatever.

Of course, he did not regret what he did. He just couldn't watch Tia falling to her death. He had done the good thing. But he had paid the price for it. This event had changed his life. Sometimes he wondered how his life could have been if nothing had happened. There would have been no expulsion from the team, no Netherball, no… Sinedd.

Fluxes were cool as long as they were used for sport. Yet, they remained powerful and could be dangerous, for others and for the users themselves. Like the Smog, that poisonous, dark smoke that could destroy a human's mind. That's why there were rules.

"Genesis to Rocket, can you hear me?"

Rocket blinked a few times and looked at the striker.

"What?"

"Your body was here but your mind was far, far away." he explained sarcastically.

"Sorry. You were saying?"

"Nothing, I was looking at you." Sinedd smiled. An actual smile, not his usual smirk. This simple thing disturbed Rocket greatly.

_What the fuck is going on?_

The radical change in his lover's behavior confused the midfielder. Was it a strategy to extract the truth from him? No, it was unlikely. Sinedd was not the cunning, manipulative type who could make complex plans to reach his purpose.

"You're not here again."

Rocket came back to reality. Shifting uncomfortably under the striker's gaze, he sat down on the metal bench.

"So, you wanna talk."

"Indeed." Sinedd sat in front of him. "As I've already told you, your behavior is drawing attention."

"So what? You want me to change my behavior?"

The dark-haired man shook his head. "No, I want you to tell me what's going on."

_And here we are._

Rocket nervously chewed his lips, looking down. The striker was waited patiently for him to say something. After few minutes, an answer finally came.

"I can't."

Not the answer Sinedd was waited for.

"Why?"

The midfielder looked at him.

"Because… it's not…" Rocket sighed deeply. He was torn between the need to tell what had happened with Neria and the fear of backfires.

"Does someone else know?"

The question made his heart skip a beat. "How do you know?"

The striker shrugged. "There are not many things which could torment you that much. So, who is it? Tia?"

Rocket looked at him, horrified. "Hell no."

"One of the Snow Kids?"

Again, the midfielder shook his head.

"I suppose it is not Aarch."

"Why?"

"Because I'm still alive."

This at least had the merit to make Rocket chuckled. He relaxed a little and took a deep breath.

"It is not someone from my side."

"So it is someone I know." Sinedd concluded. "Listen, I know that Artegor knows. And don't worry, he can be an ass sometimes but he won't…"

"It is not him." the midfielder said softly, giving him an understanding look. The striker looked perplex. Then everything became clear. He sighed deeply.

"Neria."

"She saw us when we… made out here. And she took photos. Then the next day, we met and she said that if I didn't leave you, she would send the photos to my Uncle." Here, it was said. Rocket felt a little relieved. But, what next?

"I see. Don't worry for that. I'll deal with her." the Shadow reassured him after some minutes of reflexion.

"How? Don't you realize? If she spread those photos…" Rocket yelled out of nervousness.

"I won't let her do that. You have my words." Sinedd interrupted. He was absolutely serious, which calm the midfielder immediately.

"Alright. I trust you."

Silence set in between the two. Rocket observed his lover. Something had definitely changed between them. Before, they would have never stay here, just looking at each other in a comfortable silence and the midfielder found the change quite pleasant. Yet, it did not change things: they were still in a clandestine relationship and, eventually, Rocket would have to make a choice. A choice he really did not want to do.

"What's the meaning of this?" he broke the silence, realizing too late that he had verbalized his thoughts.

Sinedd looked at him, surprised. "The meaning of what?"

"Of us. Well, if there is an "us"."

The striker thought about it for a moment.

"It's up to you." he finally answered. While he had tried to make him go away, he had forgotten one thing: Rocket was old enough to make his own decisions. So, now, he would let him choose for the both of them.

"Up to me? Great. But it's not that easy."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not alone." the midfielder spat. He regretted it when he saw the amethyst eyes darkening.

"Do you think it is easy to be alone?"

Rocket sighed deeply. "No, of course not. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It's just… This is not just the two of us. There's Tia also. And there's my family, and my friends. I just can't end our relationship like that. My parents love her. And do you imagine the effects on the team?" he explained with agitation.

Sinedd understood his fears. Yet he could sense that there was something else.

"I imagine. But you two are not married. I mean, a man who leaves a woman for someone else, it's sad, but not so original."

"Yes, we are not married. But I don't want to act like a coward and abandoned her."

"She will not be abandoned; she has parents, and friends. She will suffer, but she will recover eventually."

"Maybe, but leaving her would be selfish."

"And so what? You will continue this double life. You will continue being unhappy because you don't want to disappoint." Rocket looked at him with sad eyes, as if there was, indeed, no other solution. It could seem odd, regarding the current situation, but the last thing he wanted was to hurt Tia, or anyone else, for that matter. And if he had to live his love in secret, or if he had to give it up, so be it.

"You know" the striker resumed "sometimes being selfish can be good. When your own happiness depends on it, it becomes a matter of survive."

The midfielder listened to him carefully. He might be right. What was the most coward: leaving someone or not coming to terms with his love?

"You can be a good advisor when you want." he smiled. Sinedd smiled back.

"I'm a man of many surprises."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Some time later, Rocket left. He looked a little better. His mission accomplished, Sinedd took a moment alone. He sat on a low wall outside the little stadium they were training in. He took a cigarette, lighted it and raised it to his lips. He took two or three puffs before someone ruined his moment of peace.

"When did you start smoking?"

The striker glared at the intruder, visibly annoyed.

"When did you start caring?"

_Touché._

Artegor came closer, despite his protégé's animosity.

"I saw Rocket departing from here. You were together?"

Sinedd nodded.

"What were you doing?"

The striker gave him a naughty smile. "Believe me, you don't wanna know."

The coach raised an eyebrow. He never knew when to believe Sinedd or not. Anyway, if he was here, it was because he had caught Rocket's mood. Being aware of the whole story, he had decided to come and see by himself what was troubling his friend's nephew.

"You know that I can help." he offered.

"I don't need your help. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

"And what about Rocket?"

Sinedd narrowed his eyes. He did not like the way the new Artegor tried to meddle with his business.

"Don't worry, everything is under control. Now, excuse me, there is an urgent matter I have to deal with."

* * *

I'm done, finally! I apologise again for the time it took. But it was by far the hardest chapter I had to write. I'll try to finish this fic, I'll do my best, I promise.

Do not hesitate to review!


End file.
